Purple To Blue
by Dame-writer
Summary: A series of dabbles that revolve around Murasakibara and Kuroko which range from childhood to adulthood. Also some side pairings will vary for some and the ratings will vary also.
1. The tall boy and the phantom

Chapter 1: The tall boy and the phantom

* * *

Even as a small child; Murasakibara Atsushi had always been tall for his age. He didn't have a lot of friends growing up not until he reached middle school.

Throughout middle school and high school, he was feared for how tall he was, but in kindergarten he was mocked for height.

Back then he wasn't the only one who had trouble making friends.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was the new kid in town and starting his first day at his new school.

The blue haired boy hadn't fit in well at his old school due to his deadpanned attitude and straightforward personality. His only friend was outside of school and last time Kuroko checked, Ogiwara didn't attend the school that he was transferring to.

Kuroko sometimes wished that he could turn into the shadow that he was often called, appearing whenever there was life.

Ah, what a peaceful life that'd be.

Unfortunately, Kuroko was standing at the front of the room, patiently waiting while the teacher gathered the attention of the other children.

"Now settle down, class. Today, we have a nice student." She smiled down reassuringly at Kuroko. "Please introduce yourself."

Kuroko pursed his lips, of all the times for his presence to be noticed.

"Hello, my name's Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all." He said with a polite bow.

The other kids, however, paid no attention to him and continued on with their own conversations.

There was at least one person who bothered to listen.

Murasakibara sat at the table in the back, cheek resting against his palm. Violet eyes were studying the new boy, carefully. The new boy looked so fragile with a very small build and fairly pale skin. His hair was a shade of light blue that was styled to the left with a pair of baby blue eyes.

Murasakibara furrowed his brow, trying to recall what the blue haired boy his name was.

'_Ah~ I remember now. He said his name was Kuroko Tetsuya, I wonder if we'll become friends." _He thought eagerly.

* * *

Baby blue eyes scanned around looking for an available place to sit and landed on the empty seat next to Murasakibara.

"Can I sit next to him?" Kuroko asked, pointing towards him.

The teacher looked a little startled. This was the first time anyone asked to sit with Murasakibara.

"Um...sure, go right ahe-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kuroko was already making his way to the back table.

His eyes widened in surprise as he watched Kuroko make his way over to the table. He was going to have someone sitting right next to him! As Kuroko approached the table, a pale finger pointed to the chair directly next to the violet eyed boy.

"Excuse me, but would it be alright if I sat next to you?" He asked politely.

Murasakibara paled a little but nodded in response, watching as the boy sat down, turning to face him.

"Um...why did you want to sit next to me?"

The bluenette blinked.

"This table had enough space and you're the only one who was paying attention."

A faint blush spread across the taller boy's cheeks.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you Kurochin."

He blinked again.

"That's the first time I've had a nickname that I liked." Kuroko said, facing remaining expressionless.

But Murasakibara could hear the delight in his voice. As the two struck up a conversation, unaware of the sea students staring at the pair in awe.

From that day on, the duo was known as the tall boy and the phantom.


	2. Basketball is better than dodge ball

Chapter 2: Basketball is better than dodgeball

* * *

"I really hate dodgeball." Murasakibara muttered as he sat down against the brick wall.

He pressed his back against the wall carefully so that the back of his head did not touch as a newly formed bump had made it's home there.

His day had been going well right up until his bags of snacks was confiscated and as if that wasn't bad enough, it was announced that they would be playing dodgeball during gym today and he wasn't very fond of dodgeball. Murasakibara wasn't the most athletic kid out there and he didn't really care about sports like of the most kids that he knew.

But who in their right mind would find pelting one another with red rubber balls amusing?

Then he remembered that most people would come to the same conclusion that he did which is wasn't. Nothing about dodgeball was amusing.

Murasakibara was currently wishing death on the person who created and the jerk who clocked in the back of the head.

To make matters worse, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his blue haired friend since this morning in class.

Kuroko may not have had much of a presence but with that blue hair of his, you'd be able to spot him within the sea of children and yet he was nowhere to be seen. A pout formed across the boys face. If Kuroko was using his lack of presence to skip out on the game then the least he could do was let him in on it.

Murasakibara would have done the same for him if he wasn't so tall and could evade the hawk eyes of the teachers.

Murasakibara puffed his cheeks out with a huff. "Where are you Kurochin?"

"Did you call me?"

The purple haired boy jumped in surprised and snapped his head in the direction of the voice, only to have his eyes widened after taking in the image of his friend. Kuroko was holding a blooded tissue to his still bleeding nose, sporting a nasty and equally bleeding scraped knee.

Before he could even ask what had happened, Kuroko took a spot on the wall next to him, tearing off the non-blood covered parts of the tissue and shoving into his nostrils.

"I got hit in the face with a dodgeball which caused me to lose my balance and fall forward which result in a scraped knee. Where'd the bump come from?" Kuroko says pointing to the small lump on the back of Mursakibara's head.

"I got hit in the back of the head." Murasakibara replies laying his head atop his knees.

"You should really go to the nurse or ask the teacher for a bandage or something." He points out.

The blue haired boy nods before responding. "The nurse isn't here today and when I asked the teacher for one; she said that she didn't have anything."

He takes a glance at his clothes which have spots of dried blood on them. "My mom's gonna kill me." He adds.

Kuroko looks over to the empty basketball and sighs wistfully. Murasakibara follows his friends gaze, tilting his head to the side.

"What's wrong Kurochin?" He asks curiously.

"I'm not gonna be able to play basketball when I get now all thanks to this stupid game."

"Is it fun?" Murasakibara asks.

Kuroko turns to him, flashing him a bright smile and a nod.

"It's fun and to make it even better it's not dodgeball."


	3. Ghost story

There is some slight Akakise in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Ghost Story

* * *

Murasakibara was both annoyed and tired. His annoyance was caused by Aomine's snoring which was also loud and annoying. The cause of his exhaustion was the ghost story that had also been told by Aomine which was scary enough to keep him awake.

He wasn't the only one scared to fall asleep.

Midorima, Akashi, Kise, and Kuroko were all wide awake alone with him. Well, Midorima passed out a few hours ago and the others were still going strong….sort of. The green haired boy was positioned in a corner near the door with his knees up to his chest sound asleep. Akashi and Kise were sitting directly next to the outline of the door.

The blonde had his head resting against the other shoulders in one final attempt to stay awake but to no avail, long eyelashes were beginning to flutter shut only to have them snap back open seconds later.

"If you're tired then you should get some sleep, Kise." Says the smooth voice of their leader, Akashi.

"But Akashicchi if I fall asleep then I won't be able to help you if the ghost comes!" Kise whines.

The red head chuckles as he wraps an arm around the other pulling him close. "We've been up for about five hours so I believe it's safe to say that the ghost won't be showing up anytime soon, Kise." He replies with a small a smile.

Kise responses with a nod as he lays his head back onto Akashi's shoulder with a yawn.

"Nighty nighty, Akashicchi."

"Pleasant dreams, Kise."

Akashi softly lays his head on top of Kise's as his red eyes began to slowing flutter shut.

Murasakibara was surprised the two of them didn't start cuddling with the way they'd been acting earlier in the evening. Right now he'd be sound asleep if only he'd stopped the dark blue haired boy from telling that damn story.

* * *

**Earlier that evening**

"...Why are you giving me this?" The dark blue haired boy questions as he stares down at the strip in his hand.

"Because no one wants to be kept up by Aominecchi's snoring!"

A nerve popped in Aomine's head.

"Oi! I **do not** snore! Right Tetsu?" The tanned boy turned to his pale friend.

"You snore." Kuroko said confirming Kise's earlier outburst.

Aomine opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Akashi.

"Aomine. I suggest you put that strip on now or I may just have to _put_ it on for you." Threatened the scissor carrying boy.

"I will but just let me tell guys this story first and then I'll put the strip on."

Everyone in the room gave him a questioning look especially Akashi. Red eyes searched dark blue eyes for a sign of mischief but found nothing, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Just what are you planning, Aomine?" Akashi ask, voice filled with suspicion and distrust.

"Nothing, I swear." Says Aomine as he puts both hands up in defense.

"It doesn't matter if he has anything planned or not. It's Murasakibara's decision on whether or not he tells it since it is _his _sleepover." Midorima supplies pushing his glasses up.

Both Kuroko and Kise nodded in agreement.

Aomine and Akashi turned to the purple haired boy perched on his bed, munching on some potato chips.

"Hmm~ I'll allow it but you'd better put the strip on afterwards or I'll have to crush if you don't."

The dark blue haired male rolls his eyes. "Alright. Alright. I'll wear it! Tetsu dim the lights." He orders.

Akashi shot him a dangerous glare. "You're being very bold tonight Aomine. But remember _I'm_ the leader of this group and you don't give the orders, I do." He turned to Kuroko and continued. "Tetsuya would you please dim the lights?"

Kuroko gave him a nod and did as instructed too.

Aomine clicked his tongue. "Tch, spoiled brat."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

As soon as the room was dim enough to Aomine's liking, the group gathered in a circle on the floor with a flashlight as the only source of light placed in the center of the floor. Aomine sat at the head of the circle with Midorima to the left of him and Akashi on his right. Kise was between Akashi and Murasakibara and Kuroko was between Midorima and Murasakibara.

Aomine cleared his throat and began. "Okay, so I know that Hypno's a pokemon but I swear this is a true story because it was in one of real life crime books my mom is always reading."

Midorima was the first to voice his opinion like always. "I doubt that this could be a true story when you have a _pokemon_ in it."

He sneered at the glasses wearing boy beside him. "Well no one asked for your opinion Midorima!"

Light green eyes rolled in annoyance along with a murmur for him to get on with the it.

"As I was saying right before I was so rudely _interrupted._" He says pointedly which earned him another eye roll from the already irate glasses wearing boy. "It says and I quote from the official fire red pokedex entry says 'It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized.'"

Akashi was beginning to lose his patient very **quickly**, however it would be the person next to him that takes the words right out of his mouth.

"What's that got to with ANYTHING, Aominecchi?! Also Midorimacchi's right, this can't be a true story if there's a pokemon in it!" Kise shouts gesturing to the boy beside him(A/N: This show be read as nearly smacked the boy beside him.)

A large pout formed across the tan boy's face. "FINE! But the ghost of the kid that Hypno kidnapped and killed in this house comes after you guys don't come crying to me!"

That did it.

Five sets of eyes widened to the size exercise balls.

* * *

"Murasakibara-kun, you look tired."

The monotone voice of the bluenette pulled the taller boy out of his thoughts.

"I could say the same for you too, Kurochin." He repiles with large yawn.

Kuroko rests his head against the wall, eyes drifting over to the person next to him. "What time is it?" He asks.

Violet eyes drifted over to the clock sitting atop the nightstand and illuminated in green and it reads five o'clock.

"It's five am."

A sort of whine/groan escapes the shorter boys lips. "I should've stopped Aomine-kun sooner and this wouldn't have happened." Kuroko sighs.

A long arm extends across his shoulder as he is pulled close to Murasakibara.

"I think we should follow Akachin and Kisechin's lead and get some sleep as well."

Kuroko couldn't argue with that logic nor did he want too, he laid his head against the others chest and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

"Good night Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara placed a kissed on his forehead with a smile, wrapping another arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Pleasant dreams Kurochin."


	4. The confession

**Chapter 5:Confession**

* * *

"Sa-chin?"

Momoi looked up from her clipboard where she'd been recording information at the unfamiliar embarrassed-sounding sounding voice behind her. Much to her surprise, she found Murasakibara leaning against the bleachers, arms folded loosely across his chest and a small pout in place of his usual bored look.

Momoi became concerned immediately.

Murasakibara did a lot of things, but if there was one thing Momoi was sure of was he _didn't _do embarrassed or awkward, either. But that was exactly how the tall center looked as he continued to lean against the bleachers.

"Yes, what's wrong Mu-kun?" She asked as she set the clipboard down and walked over to stand in front of Murasakibara, who seemed unable to look up from the recently polished floor.

"You know about...love and stuff, right?" He asked hesitantly.

Momoi smiled encouragingly up at the tall male, holding back a giggle that would result in her skull being crushed courtesy of Teiko's center.

But, Murasakibara was actually cute when he looked uncomfortable about something.

"I suppose so Mu-kun, why?" She says with a smile.

The tall center looked like he was seriously debating whether or not to say something; this mental battle played over the purple haired males in such a flurry that Momoi was almost almost certain his face was going to fall off.

After a few minutes, Murasakibara sighed to himself with a grim determination and looked up from the floor.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

She nodded.

"I mean it, Sa-chin. You can't tell **anyone**." Murasakibara said seriously.

The pink haired teen nodded again. "I promise I won't say a word."

"If I find out that you said anything, I'll crush you." He threatened.

"Mu-kun! Are you going to tell me or not!" Momoi shouted.

He uncrossed his arms, looking a bit more sure of himself.

"I've...been feeling weird lately."

"Weird?" She repeated curiously.

Murasakibara confirmed with a nod. "Yeah."

"Weird, how?"

At that particular moment, a shade of red tinted the center's cheeks. "..You know.." The teen started, his face growing redder with each passing second. "_weird._"

Momoi gasped. "Mu-kun, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Murasakibara made an oddly strangled noise as he pointedly refused to look at his manger.

"Who is it!"

He scratched at his cheek. "A person." The center quietly said. The pink haired teen leaned forward with her interest officially piqued.

"Tell me who it is?" She cooed.

Murasakibara shifted nervously on his feet.

"Uh...you know, no one, really...just..Kuro-chin.."

Another gasp. "You've got a crush on Tetsu-kun? That's so cute, Mu-kun!" Momoi giggled.

Within three seconds, a large hand was pressed against the girl's mouth. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else present in the gym other than them so no one else was around to hear her.

"Okay,okay. I'm sorry." She apologized from behind the large hand, sighing in relief when it was removed from her mouth.

Murasakibara growled in annoyance but relented, letting his hand fall back to his side. The purple haired male leaned back against the bleachers, as he once again folded his arms across his chest with a rather childish pout snaking it's way onto his face.

"Okay, so tell me when you started feeling this way about Tetsu-kun." Momoi said, trying to be to as serious as she could, not only for Murasakibara's sake, but for her own sake as well.

"Well," The center started apprehensively. "It was at this sleepover I had when we were younger. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him close, he laid his head against my chest and I kissed his forehead."

Momoi just can't hold it in anymore and she giddily sequels. "Mu-kun, that is so cute~! I'm going to do everything in my power to help you confess your feelings to Tetsu-kun!"

"But you like Kuro-chin too. Aren't you mad at me?" He apprehensively asks, afraid of what the pink haired manager might say.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Tetsu-kun anymore, you're dear to me too. So I'm willing cast aside my feelings for him to help you." She proudly declares.

Murasakibara clears his throat awkwardly. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Simple. You've known Tetsu-kun for awhile all that means is you start small and work your way up."

He looks at her oddly. "Huh?"

"You know, baby steps. Start with small things."

"Like?"

"Compliment him, during practice today try to convince Akashi-kun to let you be on the same team as him."

Murasakibara stared blankly at her. Momoi sighed glumy. "Right, okay scratch that. Try talking to him when Aomine-kun and Kise-kun aren't around him."

At that moment, who other than Kuroko with Akashi in tow, the very topic of discussion, wandered into the gym.

"Mu-Kun! This is your chance! Say something nice!" Momoi whispered heatedly to the taller teen. Murasakibara who'd been intently staring at Kuroko was snapped out of his daze by her. "Like what?" He whispered back, just low enough for the duo not to hear him.

"Anything! Just make an observation and comment on it. Make him feel good about himself!" Momoi said quietly before bending over to pick up her clipboard. She whispered a quick good luck to then walked over to Akashi and began to engage him in conversation.

"Tetsu-kun~! Mu-kun has something to tell you~!" Momoi said cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the seething glare being sent her way via a certain center as she followed Akashi out of the gym.

Kuroko wandered over to the seething teen.

"Yes? What is it Murasakibara-kun?" The shorted teen began nonchalantly.

But before Murasakibara was able to form a coherent sentence, Kuroko spoke again.

"Murasakibara-kun may I ask you something? It has something to do with an event that occur in our childhood."

The tall center nodded and the blue haired teen continued. "Remember at that one sleepover when we tried to stay up all night and defend each other from 'the ghost'? Well when I laid my head on your chest did you kiss my forehead?"

The taller teen nodded again and the phantom member held a look of satisfaction.

"Murasakibara-kun, did you do it because you like me?"

"...Maybe…" He admitted half-heartedly.

The bluenette smiled, standing up on the tip of his toes, placing a quick kiss on the others cheek.

"I like you too."


	5. Just one dance

Chapter 5: Just one dance

* * *

A whirlwind of emotions swirled inside him as they dance around the room. With every swirl, circle, step, and twirl, the emotions grew even stronger. Kuroko loved the feeling of being thrown out, spinning, then being pulled back into the strong arms of his special someone. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Murasakibara smiled as he heard the soft sounds of laughters that came Kuroko's mouth. The way blue locks twirled and spun out the way cotton candy does as you watch how it comes together. It made the giant's heart soar.

An air of silence hangs over the crowd of students as they silently watched the pair glide across the floor of the gym.

"How is he able to move like?" Aomine gaped watching his best friend and teammate.

"This isn't fair! I wanted to be the one to dance with Kurokocchi!" Kise whines with a pout.

Midorima says nothing as he pushes his glasses, green eyes never leaving the duo.

"Murasakibara's just full of surprise. I knew that Tetsuya could dance but this is a big surprise." Akashi comments with a tiny smile.

Violet eyes connected with baby blue eyes and neither of them can fight the smiles that spread to their faces.

"Everyone's staring." Says Kuroko as a light shade of pink tints his cheeks.

"Just ignore them Kurochin~." Murasakibara chuckles.

The songs changes and before they know it they've already fallen into the rhythm, fallen into each others movements, in sync with the others steps.

Kuroko begins to hum allow with the rhythm of the song and Murasakibara silently listens.

Pale hands are clasped within giant hands as he looks up at him with a sweet smile.

There's something different in his eyes, something that made the purple haired male realize something. That this wasn't a normal moment that they were sharing.

Something had changed.

He smiled as the beat of his heart got quicker and quicker with each passing second. Kuroko laid his head gently against his chest.

Murasakibara felt like he could do anything as long as the phantom member was by his side.

The giant brought his hand to the bluenette's waist and pulled Kuroko closer, he could hear the others loud heartbeat.

The taller teen wanted be wrapped up in this moment forever and lock it away forever. The sweet scent of vanilla filled his nostrils.

Kuroko payed no attention to the hushed whispers and giggles of the spectators. The bright twinkle of the little lights reminded him of stars. But most of all he wanted to remember this one dance.

The one dance he'd been asking for so long, he finally received his wish.

Suddenly, Kuroko pulled away slowly, releasing his hand.

Confused, Murasakibara started to say something. Kuroko looked serious for a second, he stood on the tip of his toes, and slowly reached behind his head.

The blue haired teen gently grabbed the back of his head, guiding it closer to him. Before their lips could meet, he closed his eyes and whispered. "Just one dance."

Murasakibara smiled brightly and nodded.


	6. I Still Have Feelings For Him

Chapter 6: I still have feelings for him

* * *

"That was a pretty threatening greeting. Do you two not get along?" Kagami asks, turning to look at Kuroko.

He's known about Kuroko's past relationships with three of the generation of miracles. Kise respects him (Which in Kagami's opinion is on borderline obsession), Midorima hates him because A and B blood type don't get along, and Aomine was his best friend.

"It's nothing like that. If anything, I like him." Kuroko repiles. "We just didn't get along as athletes."

Kagami nods, unfolding his arms from his chest. He can tell there's something bothering him and it has to do with Murasakibara.

"He does not like basketball. However, even though he didn't like it, he was extremely good at. He can do it, even though he doesn't care and despite his lack of interest, he became an overwhelmingly strong center." Kuroko pauses, taking a breath before continuing.

The conversation has captured the attention of the trio sitting beside the phantom, who are now listening with interest.

"He believes it doesn't matter if he likes it as long as he's talented, and hates players who like the game but aren't very good. He told me so before." He finishes.

"It sounds like the two of you were close." Kiyoshi says.

"I've known him longer than met back in kindergarten and our friendship slowly progressed from there. We started off as friends, during middle school we became lovers." The blue haired teen admitted honestly.

"Whoa! Wait, seriously?!" Kagami exclaimed rather loudly.

Aside from Kagami, the others were speechless. But could you really blame them? The group has just met the purple haired center today and it was hard to imagine those two as a couple. The red head's earlier outburst caught the attention of some of the passengers close to the group.

"Oi, Kagami, keep your voice down." Fukuda warned.

"I'm sorry, that's really hard to swallow." He apologized sheepishly.

"I'm guessing by Murasakibara's greeting that you two are no longer together. What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Kiyoshi brought up with a curious look.

Kuroko sighed and folded his hands in his lap. He knew that eventually he'd have to talk about his past relationship with Murasakibara, but he didn't think it'd be so soon. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to Kuroko." Furihata placated.

"No, it's alright. I was going to have to talk about eventually and there's no point in hiding it anymore." The blue haired teen responded.

Kagami had a doubtful look. "Are you sure about this?"

Kuroko nodded.

"I thought that if I stayed by his side after he under went his change that he'd eventually go back to his usual self if I stayed and I was wrong…. After we won the winter cup back in middle school, there was nothing left that I could do.. S-So I broke up with him." His voice was ragged and tears were forming at the corner of his baby blue eyes.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand touching his right shoulder and looked at Kagami. "Don't go crying over that bastard, Kuroko." Kagami said gruffly.

"I wish it were that simple, Kagami-kun. Because I still have feelings for him." Kuroko said quietly.


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

* * *

It's the early morning hours; most of the members of the Murasakibara house are up and about. The parents are enjoying some breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading off to work and the four eldest children are getting ready for school.

And what is the youngest up to, you ask?

He's sound asleep upstairs in his and he's not alone, either. His boyfriend is fast asleep beside him and his dog is passed on out the floor.

* * *

The mother looks over at the front door with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong mom?" The daughter asks noticing her mother's confusion.

The older woman points to the extra pair of shoes and dog leash that are on the floor. "Those are there because Tetsuya stayed over." The eldest son answers.

"And the dog leash? I don't ever recall Tetsuya owning a dog." The mother admits thoughtfully and the son nods. "Yeah that belongs to him, too"

"In all honesty, I don't get what Atsushi sees in Tetsuya. No offense, but that kid's pretty dull. Why couldn't he have started dating his hot friend Tatsuya, at least then _I'd _have something nice to look at." The daughter sighed exasperatedly.

"Not to mention invisible and emotionless." The second son adds. The woman frowns at her children; she didn't raise them to talk that way about other people. In her own personal opinion, Kuroko is a perfectly fine young man that was raised right.

"Screw that play boy! Why couldn't it have he have started a relationship with that hot former manager of his!" The third son exclaims and his brothers grin, nodding in agreement.

"Really." The sister deadpans.

"Keep your voice down son, your brother and his guest are still asleep." The father warns as he heads out the door.

"And don't talk that way about Satsuki. Have a good day at school." The mother adds before following her husband out the door.

The third son rolls his eyes. "This is Atsushi we're talking about. He wouldn't wake up even if his bed was on fire." He mumbles under his breath.

"Whatever, hurry up and finish, I'll be waiting for you guys in the car." The sister says as she heads out the door.

The trio finish with what they're doing, grab what they need for school, then head out to the car. The pair upstairs have, somehow, slept through the entire commotion that transpired downstairs.

* * *

Murasakibara wakes up with a small smile, his arms are wrapped tightly around Kuroko's waist and his face is buried in his hair. He must admit it's nice way to wake up.

Kuroko also has his arms around Murasakibara with his face buried in his chest.

What about the third member of this party? Nigou is laying belly up, sound asleep, on the purple haired teens uniform that's been laying there for a couple of days now. He's too lazy to pick it up and put it in laundry basket.

"Kuro-chin, your grip is getting tighter." Murasakibara points out, laughing lightly. "I need to get up."

Kuroko frowns a little, leaning forward and lightly biting Murasakibara's neck. "Sleep…"

He raises an eyebrow at the husky reply. "If you don't get up, I'm going to kiss you." Murasakibara teases, turning to face Kuroko for a kiss.

"I dare you." Kuroko counters, watching his giant lover smirk.

"Okay. ~"

Murasakibara leans down and captures his blue haired lover's lips in a sweet and loving kiss. It's small and quick due to Kuroko pulling away with his face turning pink.

"That was my first kiss." He mumbles, burying his pink face into the giant's board chest.

"I know." Murasakibara says, kissing Kuroko's head. "That was my first kiss, too."


	8. First Date

**Chapter 8: First date**

* * *

Kuroko stares in the mirror, looking over himself for the twentieth time in an hour.

Today was the day. Today is his first date with Murasakibara.

The pair has dating for quite some time now and have finally decided to go out on their first official date. Well, this is actually the tenth time they're calling it their first official date. Why is the tenth time you ask? Their former teammates keep tagging along on **every single time. **Namely Kise.

Every time this happens it turns into a group thing with Kise and Aomine stealing Kuroko while Midorima and Akashi have to keep Murasakibara from crushing the small forward and the power forward.

So this time Kuroko's new team; Seirin incorporation with Himuro Tatsuya have come up with a plan so the two can enjoy their date. Seirin was still going ahead with weekend practice which means that the other generation of miracles will be doing other things,unaware of the duo's date. If Seirin is having practice then that means Kise will stopping to see his former teammate and that's where Himuro comes in.

Kuroko's been looking forward to this date for a while, ever since he and Murasakibara started dating.

When he finally decides he finally looks good enough, he goes to wait at the movie theater they agreed upon.

* * *

As soon as Kuroko gets there he notices Murasakibara is waiting inside while munching on some popcorn.

A tiny smile comes to his face knowing that for the first time he'll finally be able to enjoy a date free of the other Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko heads in, buying a ticket to the movie that the pair agreed on earlier before going over to him.

"Ah, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara says casually, looking over to the bluenette.

"Good afternoon Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greets with a bow.

"Let's go, the movie will be starting soon." He says and Kuroko nods.

Murasakibara starts walking with Kuroko following his lead toward the front of the theater. They've come to see the new maleficent movie.

"Soo... do you think the plan will work?" The center asks casually.

The phantom member nods. "Kagami-kun and the others should be enough to keep Kise-kun at bay."

"Hmm~ Is that so..." Murasakibara hums as he leans back in his seat.

Kuroko looks at from the corner of his eye and smiles once again.

Looks like today is gonna be a good day after all.

* * *

The majority of the movie is spent in silence except for the occasional comment on a scene and sound of chewing. It's comfortable and nice but Kuroko's had the odd feeling that someone's been watching them the entire time. His odd feeling turns out to be true during the credits.

Murasakibara yawns and puts arm around Kurokos shoulders and as soon as his arm lands on Kuroko's shoulders, there is a loud cry from the back of the near empty theater.

"Murasakibaracchi! What are you doing?!" Kise screams before running down to their row and pulling an annoyed looking Kuroko into his arms.

"You could've crushed poor Kurokocchi!" He hisses, holding Kuroko closer to his chest.

"I don't think you can actually crush someone just by putting your arm around them." Takao quips from the row in front of theirs with an annoyed looking Kasamatsu in tow.

"It's not like he was doing what I was trying to do to Yukio-san a moment ago."

"Shut up." Kasamatsu says.

"I would never crush Kuro-chin! At least I'm not trying to monopolize him like you, Kise-chin!" Murasakibara pouts.

"That is not true!" Kise counters.

Kuroko manages to break free of Kise's grip and looks over at Takao and Kasamatsu. "Why are you two here?" He asks.

"I was actually on date myself with Yukio-san when Tatsuya-chan called me and said that Kise was heading here to spy on you guys so I followed him here with Yukio-san." Takao replies.

Kasamatsu grabs the blonde by the back of his collar and begins to drag him in the direction of the door.

"Time to let these two enjoy the rest of their date. C'mon Takao." He says dragging a protesting Kise along. Takao waves them good-bye and turns to follows.

Murasakibara stands up and looks down at Kuroko. "This was fun until Kise-chin showed up. Next time let's just go to my place." He says before leaning down and kissing Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko blushes lightly with a smile and nods.


End file.
